befriending_the_unknownfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
The most beautiful experience we can have is the mysterious --the fundamental emotion which stands at the cradle of true art and true science. - Albert Einstein - “Whether you succeed or not is irrelevant, there is no such thing. Making your unknown known is the important thing--and keeping the unknown always beyond you.” ― Georgia O’Keeffe "So we learn again that hardest and most rewarding of lessons: how to make friends with uncertainty; how to pour your whole passion into a project when you can’t be sure it’s going to work. How to free yourself from dependence on seeing the results of your actions. These learnings are crucial, for living systems are ever unfolding in new patterns and connections. There is no point from which to foresee with clarity the possibilities to emerge under future conditions. Instead of any blueprint of the future, we have this moment. In lieu of a sure-fire strategy to pull off the Great Turning, we can only fashion guidelines to help us keep going as best we can, and to stay on track with a simple faith in the goodness of life.” - Joanna Macy http://www.filmsforaction.org/takeaction/five-ways-of-being-that-can-change-the-world/ It is not for me to know what's going to happen, but to become skillful at setting intentions and sitting in the unknown. How do you do that? It's easy. I get out of my own way. - Miles Davis We are all fellow travelers.  All pilgrims together, emerging from mystery and returning to it. What if, when we gather, we gather in the light of this awareness - that we are wayfarers sharing stories of our journey, knowing that our destination lies in mystery. Ascribed to Sufi teacher Pir Zia Inayat-Khan http://www.sevenpillarshouse.org/galleries/benefit_nyc/#sthash.U28Dy4yz.dpuf "One view of God is that God is our chosen name for the ceaseless creativity in the natural universe, biosphere, and human cultures. Because of this ceaseless creativity, we typically do not and cannot know what will happen. We live our lives forward, as Kierkegaard said. We live as if we knew, as Nietzsche said. We live our lives forward into mystery, and do so with faith and courage, for that is the mandate of life itself. But the fact that we must live our lives forward into a ceaseless creativity that we cannot fully understand means that reason alone is an insufficient guide to living our lives. Reason, the center of the Enlightenment, is but one of the evolved, fully human means we use to live our lives. Reason itself has finally led us to see the inadequacy of reason. We must therefore reunite our full humanity. We must see ourselves whole, living in a creative world we can never fully know." -- biologist and complexity theorist Stuart A. Kauffman, Reinventing the Sacred Andre Gide: Believe those who are seeking the truth; doubt those who find it. In times of profound change, the learners inherit the earth, while the learned find themselves beautifully equipped to deal with a world that no longer exists." --Eric Hoffer or Al Roger ?! "If you have built your castles in the air, your work need not be lost. Now, put the foundations under them." --Henry David Thoreau "Flying is easy, just throw yourself at the ground and miss." --Douglas Adams